


Falling For His Smile

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Gender or Sex Swap, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: Baekhyun decides to go to a club one night to see if she can find any inspiration for her story. She never would have thought she would find it in a tall handsome rapper that seems to have everyone wrapped around his fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fem!Baekhyun if no one caught that from the summary.
> 
> This was originally written for girlexochange fest on LJ.

Stepping into the club, Baekhyun wasn’t too sure this idea of hers was going to work out. She had originally wanted to come down to the city’s most popular underground club to see if there was anything that popped out at her. She needed inspiration for her characters, needed a look that fit well with the themes she had in mind, and yet she was still coming up blank.  
  
It had been weeks since the idea had first popped up in her head and this was the second time she was going to a club to seek inspiration. The first time had been a complete disaster – with someone having spilt their drink all of her notebook and ruining a week of ideas and drafts that she had then had to recopy that night, until it was well into the next morning.  
  
She truly hoped nothing like that happened tonight…  
  
Sitting at the bar, the bartender gave her a strange look when she sat down with an open notebook, pen writing down the date and where she was. But he didn’t say anything when she smiled and batted her eyes at him, asking for a coke and rum. She was careful to set it aside from her notebook after she took a long sip of her drink.  
  
Looking up and around at those who were dancing, she could have laughed at the scene before her. People grinding on each other while they were very blatantly drunk off their asses. It had been exactly what she had seen at the previous club, so really nothing was new to her. And though this wasn’t usually her scene, she started writing down what she saw, the way these people interacted and the words and conversations that she caught hold of, if only in fragments.  
  
And across the club, Baekhyun had yet to notice the two rappers steadily conversing, their eyes taking in the scenery as well. It wasn’t yet their time to step onto the main stage, however small it was. This gave them the chance to scope out the area, to look at all the pretty young faces that they could possibly seduce with their deep voices and seductive looks out into the crowd. They had done so every night, and sometimes – most of the time really – they went home with a girl under their arm and the promise of getting laid that night.  
  
Chanyeol was planning on keeping up his streak and when his eyes fell on Baekhyun from across the club, his interest was peaked.  
  
Sitting there writing what she saw, she didn’t notice at first that someone was staring at her. In fact, she was too wrapped up in looking at the bar tender and trying to write down what kind of reaction he would have to a bar fight. Baekhyun only noticed that someone was staring at her when the music changed and a round of applause sounded through the entire club, the lights turning to strobes and microphones blaring with deep voices.  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked up, ignoring the frustrated sighs behind her that complained of her sitting there. She couldn’t have cared less for their comments.  
  
Both of the men stepping up onto the stage were lanky – incredibly tall and slim, which always seemed to be just her type when it came to characters as well as partners. One had soft brown hair that fell in his eyes, a permanent frown settled on his lips, and a hand running through his hair before he shook it out – either trying to act casually uninterested in everything going on, or truly not caring about the dozens of girls that were calling his name, nearly screaming for him. Oh Sehun, they called loudly, some of them even crying for him to pay attention to him. Baekhyun rolled her eyes, but wrote down what she saw nevertheless.  
  
The second man was just as tall as the first, maybe an inch or two taller, and this was the one that caught her attention the most. His eyes weren’t as piercing as Sehun’s, they seemed softer somehow, and his hair wasn’t a natural color, which certainly caught her attention more than it usually would. The silver-white seemed to suit him, and though she knew dyeing one’s hair was popular in Seoul, especially in places like this, she had really never come across someone that it suited so well.  
  
If not only for that fact was she drawn to him, but then his eyes found hers across the room and he smiled at her, one side pulling up more than the other.   
  
And then he was winking at her.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t have much time to react to that before they were launching into their introductions, making the entire club go even more crazy than it currently was. Thick voices and basically making out with their microphones, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel glued to their performance.   
  
Hand scrawling madly on the page as she let herself drown in the sound of their voices, she couldn’t help but smile as her eyes took in everything about them and their performance. The one named Oh Sehun wasn’t as forceful with his words. He said them languidly, his voice soft as he spoke. Baekhyun could tell why there were so many girls fanning over him, some falling over others as they tried to get closer to the stage, especially as he bent down and sang for them, his rap falling apart as he started with a softer version, winking at them down below as the second rapper – Chanyeol – took his place and began his part, only making more girls cry and scream, saying his name over and over, desperate for them to notice him.  
  
But the only one he had eyes for was Baekhyun, who was still scrawling quickly in her notebook, paying attention to the way they moved, to the way they rapped, and then occasionally sang. And she didn’t even really notice…  
  
It was after the performance, her notebook filled with pages upon pages of not only details, but even a fully detailed and fleshed-out scene from the book she had wanted to write for the past few weeks now. Content by what she had written, she didn’t see it coming when she went to ask for another drink, someone behind her interrupting with a deep voice that she recognized.  
  
“Drink’s on me.” He said gruffly, pulling out a card for the bartender to take without a word, “And I’ll have my usual.”  
  
When the bartender disappeared to grab their two drinks, Baekhyun looked up shyly from behind her lashes, eyes going a little wide. With only one drink in her system, she found it hard to believe her mind was going blank because of the alcohol.   
  
“What’s your name?” Chanyeol asked, leaning against the bar and trying to act cool, lanky arms going out to prop himself up as he towered over her. She was used to being shorter than a lot of people, but this was a little new for her. No one ever really noticed her, and if they did it was only to complain that she was taking up space while she tried to come up with inspiration for what to write.   
  
A little self conscious as she introduced herself, she bowed her head, trying not to look up at him, “You can call me Baek.” She said, her voice almost like a whisper. She wasn’t usually like this – not shy at all, or closed in on herself. Baekhyun was hyperactive and extroverted when she was with her friends. But something about this man had her shying away, looking up in amazement, and perhaps that was because she had just fashioned her main character off of him and felt embarrassed about it.  
  
Whatever the reason was, she didn’t fail to catch his chuckle at her introduction or shy response. Especially not when his hand reached out and reached for her chin, lifting it so that she was now staring up at him.  
  
“I’m Chanyeol.” He greeted, nodding with his fingers still on her chin, his thumb running over her skin before he was pulling away and her face was turning a lovely shade of pink. Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction as he asked, “So, did you like the show?” and he jutted his chin out towards the stage behind them, where Sehun was currently being crowded by a few different girls, all of them fawning over him.  
  
Before Baekhyun was able to respond to him, however, the bartender came back with their drinks. Her rum and coke, and then Chanyeol’s cider. Not exactly the drink she could have pictured him drinking, but her fingers itched to write it down and she uneasily tapped her pen against her open notebook, not wanting to forget certain details.   
  
When she failed to answer his previous question, lost in thought as he took a drink from his glass, he quirked an eyebrow at her, taking in her small frame and wondering what a girl like her was doing here. He had caught her scrawling in her notebook, but until now he hadn’t the slightest clue what she could possibly have been writing in it.  
  
That was, until he peered down at the words on the page and caught details about himself that he would never have seen if he hadn’t decided she was worth his time.  
And he had originally thought she was just another pretty face in the masses, trying to get his attention by constantly looking up at him.  
  
No, instead she appeared to be a writer. A very beautiful one at that.  
  
“What are you writing there?” he asked now, nodding toward the notebook that she was aimlessly tapping away at with her pen, impatient to write down the details of him that she noticed upon closer inspection.   
  
His ears were pulled away from his head, and though they weren’t exactly large, they weren’t small either. It definitely served as a distinct feature of his, and Baekhyun felt herself getting lost in trying to memorize the separate features of his face and body. The way he leaned forward, leaning closer to her, or the way his lips wrapped slowly around his bottle head, tongue flicking out to catch the first drops of liquid. Or even the way he quirked a curious eyebrow at her when he spoke, wondering aloud what she was thinking about.   
  
Blushing and tucking a stray strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, she was quick to take up her notebook and hide it from his view, his question catching her off guard. She didn’t want him to see what she had been writing – especially as the character in her novel was now based off of him. She didn’t want him to think her strange, to think that she was a stalker or that she was one of those strange fan-girls that obsessed over him. Far from it actually, she barely knew him.  
  
And as much as she would have liked to believe she wanted to keep it that way – the barely knowing him – she knew that she was just lying to herself.  
  
She actually wanted to get to know him a lot, and found herself even wanting to lean into him and maybe even press her lips against his to see what he tasted like and if his lips were as lovely as they looked.  
  
Perhaps Baekhyun was also not the best at drinking, but she took another few sips of her drink anyway.  
  
“Nothing too important.” She replied. He honestly didn’t need to know what she had been writing, and she was adamant on him never finding out. Quirking an eyebrow at her – something that she had noticed he tended to do whenever he was confused or curious – he just nodded and looked back at the dance floor which was now crowded with people, most of which were drunk or getting there. Chanyeol smirked before he was taking her hand in his, tugging on it lightly.  
  
“Why don’t you dance with me?” and to himself, he wondered how her body moved, especially if it was against his. She was so small compared to him. He wanted to wrap his large arms around her body and watch her move. Even if it consisted of too poised, too thought out twists and turns. He just wanted to see her on that floor.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t really give her time to answer, not even when she pointed towards her bag, which was secured to her shoulder and which held all of her belongings. Baekhyun hadn’t planned on dancing tonight – her outfit said enough about that – but where would she put her bag if she even did say yes? Chanyeol already had that figured out as he slipped it off her shoulder and handed it across the bar to the bartender, instructing him to keep it safe before he was pulling her onto the dance floor, allowing her one last drink of her coke and rum, downing the contents of the glass and sending a buzz through her entire system.  
  
She would need to be drunk if she was going to have the confidence to dance with him…  
While out on the dance floor, she found herself growing more and more confident, and that could have only been because she couldn’t see his face. Standing tall behind her with his fingers slipping around her waist, she let herself get lost to the music and imagine that this was just a scene playing out in her head, a dream that she had about her novel. And that worked well for a little while, until she could feel a sort of pressure against her thigh and realized too late what it was. In the next second, Chanyeol’s lips were at her neck and she couldn’t find the strength to pull away from him, liking far too much the warm air on her skin, and the words that he whispered for just her to hear.  
  
“Let’s get out of here.” He murmured, tone seductive rather than sweet, and urgent rather than languid. She found herself being pulled away from the crowd, but she went willingly.  
  
Part of her wondered what it would be like to sleep with him – whether he would be as persistent as he was on stage, or whether he was a completely different person in bed. His hand in hers told her somewhat the type of person he was, but she also wondered if this was just an act to pull her away, to draw her in, or if it was the actual person he was behind closed doors.  
  
She followed him anyway, and appreciated the fact that, however lost she was in her own mind, he grabbed her notebook and bag before heading through the club and through the doors that led upstairs into the apartments for the employees. She also couldn’t help but wonder whether he did this every night – and thought that, yes, he must. It seemed to be sort of second nature to him as he pulled her through the door, and then up the stairs until they were suddenly getting even closer to one another as the apartment door opened. Letting her bag fall from his grip and his hands lose themselves in her hair, he was suddenly kissing her very urgently.   
  
And she let him do all of this, let him pull her close as his tongue traced her lower lip, and then as he opened her mouth in the next second, asking for silent permission to enter. She let him and found herself getting lost in the way his tongue slid against hers. Not as urgent as she would have thought he was, but temperate and smooth. Chanyeol didn’t kiss the way he rapped, didn’t kiss the way he sang, but it felt like a whole other experience.  
  
Baekhyun wanted to write it all down, but she was a little busy right now.  
Not completely paying attention until they were headed toward the bed in the back of the apartment, Baekhyun remembered vaguely her bag that was still by the door and how she wanted to make sure everything was accounted for. Having left it in a stranger’s hands was odd enough, especially when it was always on her person. But she had been a little preoccupied on that dance floor, and here she was again with someone else’s tongue in her mouth, his lips crushing against hers.  
  
Yet, they were softer than she had imagined and she couldn’t help but close her eyes whenever they moved against her. A few soft mewling sounds escaped her, and then Chanyeol was pulling away, chuckling before his lips fell against her neck, murmuring her name – the nickname she had given him upon greeting – against her skin.   
  
It was like a soft caress, and it seemed so unlike what she had originally thought of him that she was taken by surprise, head thrown a little to the side with her eyes closed, giving him full access to the skin of her neck and collarbones.   
  
But even with the pleasure running through her body of his mouth tempering her skin, she still wanted to grab for her bag.  
  
“C-can I…” but even just those few words made him pause in his actions, lifting his head from her small chest now and waiting for her to say something. “Can I just grab my bag?” she whispered, self-conscious.   
  
With half-lidded eyes and a curt nod, he moved so that she could stumble over to the door, grabbing for her bag and bringing it back over to the bed, rummaging through it to make sure everything was there. He watched her with rapt attention. No girl he had been with had ever been quite so enamored with her belongings, choosing to sooner strip of everything and let him have his way with them, then to hold onto them relentlessly as Baek did. He watched her intently, waiting patiently to see what she was so caught up in – what was so important.  
  
When she ever pulled out that notebook again, he understood what it was all about and let out a soft sigh, coming closer to her and slipping his chin into the crook of her neck, trying to be gentle in the way he was around her, rather than the rough and demanding presence he usually was. She looked up a little startled, hiding her notebook from him as if it was something she was secretive about – something she wanted to keep entirely to herself. He understood that. Sehun was often like that around him, too, even after years of knowing each other.  
  
Chanyeol understood and closed his eyes before placing a kiss to her neck, trailing down and not looking at the notebook in her hands, wanting nothing more than to feel her beneath his body, wanting nothing more than to hear her sing out for him in pleasure with that sweet little voice.  
  
“Okay now?” he asked her when she seemed to relax beneath his ministrations, his lips dipping over her back as he settled behind her and his arms moving around her to tug her into his chest. Baekhyun did want to continue what they were doing, but she also didn’t want to lose any of the details locked in her mind.  
  
She had a feeling that after she went back to kissing him, she wouldn’t really remember everything.  
  
“Give me a minute?” she asked him. And though his patience was wearing slightly thin, he nodded against her back and kissed her skin once last time before she got up and settled in a chair across from him. He was a little surprised that she could sit there and be focused enough to write when she had seemed to lost before.  
  
He commended her for it, watching as her hand continued to scrawl against the page, her pen moving much too fast for him to keep up with, and then continuing to watch her especially when her eyes lifted to catch his, staring at her. Both of them seemed to blush at the eye contact, but hers was for a wholly other reason.  
  
Chanyeol liked it when Baek blushed and looked away from him. And he liked it even more seeing her slight smile as she wrote whatever it was she was writing.   
  
He was pretty sure he just liked her smile in general.  
  
“Okay. I’m done now.” Baekhyun murmured, setting her pen down atop her notebook and leaving it there on the desk by the wall. By now, Chanyeol just wanted to continue watching her write – or just continue watching her at all. But when she moved hesitantly forward, hovering over the bed now, all Chanyeol saw was a soft smile and sweet baby brown eyes staring at him.   
  
And all Baekhyun saw was a man that she had originally thought was hard and too rough around the edges. That seemed to change behind closed doors, and she had been sure to write that down for inspiration.  
  
Chanyeol could have filled all the pages of her notebook, could have been the foundation for many different stories if she so chose.  
But instead she decided she just wanted to kiss him right now, and so she did.

…

  
  
When Baekhyun woke the next morning, she was wrapped up in a thin sheet in a bed that she didn’t recognize, in a room that was barely familiar. When she remembered the events of last night – remembered that she had gone to the club if only to get inspiration and had ended up having sex with one of the rappers that had performed on stage – she shivered beneath the thin sheet and went immediately to get up. Only to notice that Chanyeol was already up and was staring at her notebook.  
Wide open and bare for him to read.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked, hands shaking as they tried to keep the sheet glued to her body.  
  
Chanyeol wasn’t wearing a shirt, though he had managed to pull on a loose pair of boxers, riding low on his waist and giving her a fair view of…basically all of him. Not as if she hadn’t seem all of him already, but it was morning now and her headache was just starting.  
  
She really shouldn’t have drank that much, even if it was only two glasses.  
  
“I…” Chanyeol started, looking up from her notebook and softening his expression when he looked over at her. This was most definitely not the confident rapper that she had seen on stage. This wasn’t the confident man that had strode over to her, had bought her a drink, and had then tugged her onto the dance floor only to lead her upstairs and give her the best time of her life.  
  
But this was exactly the type of person that she had always wanted to fall for – had always written books about – and she found herself trying very hard to remain angry with him that he was invading her privacy by looking into her notes and writing.  
  
Wrapping the thin sheet around her naked body, she was quick to go to him and take the notebook from him, clutching it to her chest and looking down at him while he sat in that chair, all on display for her, just as she was to him. The thin sheet didn’t leave much to the imagination, and even if they hadn’t seen one another naked last night, she would still feel self-conscious about all of this.  
  
“Really, what do you think you’re doing?” she asked, voice rising an octave as she tried to be serious in her scolding. They barely knew one another and it was bad enough that her writing was actually about him – completely and utterly about him.   
The way his mouth moved when he talked, pulling up to one side. The way his eyes shifted over everything and lit up when he spoke. The way his too-large hands hovered in the air as he described something. The way he tapped his forehead and made gestures with those hands while he rapped and sang. The way he seemed to be so completely wrapped up in the music that he didn’t notice anything else.  
  
And yet, she had also noticed the way that he seemed to notice her through the crowd, even as he had been almost completely taken up by the music and lyrics.  
  
Just as he had noticed her eyes that had originally sifted through the crowd only to fall on him. And how her hand had immediately taken to writing in that notebook of hers, filling the pages nearly full of details. Full of details all about him.  
  
“I got up to get something to drink, but I tripped and it almost spilled on your notebook.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened upon hearing that, clutching her notebook even tighter to her chest before he was waving his hands frantically and continued, “But it didn’t! I moved it out of the way, but it knocked onto the floor and fell open. I didn’t mean to read it, but…” and he scratched the back of his head before softly brushing his dyed white hair aside, looking a little lost for words – and though she didn’t want to ever admit it, especially out loud, he looked a little cute when he did that – “I really like your writing.” He settled with, looking up shyly. Certainly not the man she had originally been introduced to.  
  
But certainly a man she felt more drawn to.  
  
“Just…” she started, not too sure what to say in reply to that, “Just don’t read it again.” She murmured eventually, looking away and then towards the floor where her clothes were spread out in every which way, making her blush, remembering.  
  
Chanyeol seemed to catch her look and his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, turning in his chair until he was facing away from her, giving her some privacy to change back into her clothes. She appreciated the semi-privacy, especially with how self-conscious she was with her body. Even if he had seen everything, even when he had already read her written thoughts about him – some privacy was better than nothing.  
  
And then, when she had finished dressing, she was quick to clear her throat and let out a soft laugh, trying to disrupt the tension in the room by making a joke about last night.  
  
“I never would have assumed a big, bad rapper would have been so gentle in bed.” And it wasn’t so much as a joke as it was a quiet observation of hers. But she did want to let him know somehow that she had enjoyed herself.  
  
He turned in his chair then, eyebrows quirking in confusion as they always seemed to, and then his face lighting up with a smile. He really was only rough and intimidating in that club scene, when loud, pulsing music and a bunch of fans surrounded him.  
  
Baekhyun wondered if she was the only one to see this other side of him – who had been patient enough to see this other side of him – or if he showed it to every girl he took up here.  
  
For a moment she wondered what other girls he had slept with on that bed, and whether she was any different from any of them.  
  
She probably wasn’t.  
  
“By saying that, I’m assuming you enjoyed yourself last night?” he asked, and was then turning into the flirty mess that she had seen by the bar. He winked at her and she shook her head, hiding her face in her hands before running them through her messy brown hair, pulling it all away from her face and then letting it fall back down. She caught Chanyeol staring at her while she was doing that and another blush fell upon her cheeks.  
  
Why was it that whenever he looked at her she became a blushing, unable-to-speak mess?  
Baekhyun ended up shrugging, her words falling from her lips as she moved past him and took up her bag, releasing her notebook inside before slipping it over her shoulder and walking over to the door.   
  
“I might have.” She answered him nonchalantly, not wanting to tell him just how much she had enjoyed herself – and him – last night. He didn’t need to know the full details, and she was pretty sure her breathy moans and whines of pleasure had been enough to tell him exactly how much she had enjoyed having him inside her. She blushed at her own thoughts, peering down at the floor before she was laughing nervously, looking up only as she reached for the handle. “Maybe I’ll see you some other time.”  
  
It wasn’t a very good goodbye, but really what else could she have said? She didn’t want to drag this out any longer, didn’t want to drag out this morning because she felt gross and too exposed. Baekhyun fully planned on taking a cab home and getting immediately in the shower, only to fall back in bed and try to type out a full fledged chapter on everything she had written last night. All on Chanyeol and the way he moved.  
  
His cocky grin settled onto his lips then and he was chuckling, nodding before she opened the door and waved a halfhearted goodbye at him.  
  
“Bye, Baek.” Chanyeol murmured, watching her go and close the door behind herself.  
When the door shut behind her, all that he could think about were the words she had written in that notebook of hers – taking up complete pages – and even going into detail of his mannerisms and actions.  
  
Right beneath the place where she had written she adored the way he smiled – how it turned up at one side and even left an indent of a dimple in his cheek – he had written something of his own. He only hoped that she looked at it and didn’t think he was too invasive for reading what she had written within these pages.  
  
A string of numbers and then in messy, scrawled script below them, words of his own.  
  
 _My smile was only for you last night. I hope you’ll let me see you again._  
  
Chanyeol folded in on himself, thinking of how cheesy the words were, and how she might not even want to call him or even see him again. He didn’t know what type of person she was, just that he enjoyed her laughter, her breathy pleas to keep going, and just…her. He wanted to see more of her.   
  
So when his phone rang the next day from a number he didn’t recognize, the big bad rapper that everyone thought he was grinned and stumbled.  
  
“Hello?” he answered, near breathless. There was a gasp on the other end, and then a giggle and he could hear her smile in her voice.  
  
“Hi, Chanyeol.”


End file.
